In general, people have to pull out their teeth and install artificial teeth or dentures when losing all their teeth or due to other factors such as medical treatment, accidental atrophy, old age, etc. Among full dentures, the most common one is in form of a removable denture comprising a whole set of upper jaw teeth and lower jaw teeth. The size and shape of the full denture are adjusted before it is installed onto the soft tissues of a patient's upper and lower jaws for the purpose of an oral dental reconstruction.
As the material science advances, the dentures become more sturdy, durable and natural looking, and the development of the denture design further improves the patients' comfort and chewing efficiency.
Before a dynamic biting relationship path is recorded, it is necessary to create a patient's biting plane in order to obtain a reference path. In a prior art, upper and lower jaws models and the biting vertical height at a still condition are obtained, but horizontal adjustments and corrections cannot be made accurately inside a patient's mouth, so that it is unable to analyze the distribution of bite points, the relative relation of the upper and lower jaws, and the positioning of the biting plane of the denture. Obviously, the prior art requires improvements.